Charlie and The Tale of Redemption (2007)
by natesomate
Summary: When Charlie Thinks That The Four Naughty Children Need Redemption He Invites Them Back To The Factory But There is a Evil Presence Going on as Prodnose Fickelgruber and Slugsworth Rise Again
1. A New Beginning

It Was Dark and Stormy as Samuel Slugsworth Peter Prodnose and Frederich Fickelgruber Head Towards Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory as Something Crashes "What Was That" Said Fickelgruber "Definitley Something Thats Not from Wonka" Said Slugsworth as He Looked At His Two Terrified Partners "Well I Think Its a Alien" Said Prodnose as He Slowly Backed Away along With Fickelgruber "Oh Come On" said Slugsworth as He Turned Around "Why Would Aliens Come Here" he Then Turned Around and Saw Both of His Goons Running Away, "Charlie Are You Sure you Want to Invite The Naughty Kids Back Here" said Willy Wonka as He Entered Charlie's House "They All Caused Me Trouble They All Disobeyed Me" Charlie Then Got a Wonka Bar out of The Closet "Oh Come On Willy Everyone Deserves Redemption Including Them" "He is Right" said Grandpa Joe, Willy Then Sighed and Gave Orders to The Ooompa Loompas Then a Montage of The Kids Revieving The Letters and They Have a Flashback "Oh Come on" Said Augustus Gloop "This Can't Happen" Said Veruca Salt "Dang It" said Violet Beauergarde" "I Hate That Wonka" said Mike Teavee "Remember You Can Come Alone" said Charlie Via Narration, Then The 4 Bad Kids Showed Up at The Factory "When i See That Charlie Again I'm Gonna Strangle Him" said Veruca as She Crossed Her Arms "I Agree" said Augustus "Yeah" Said Violet "Totally" Said Mike, Then Charlie Followed By Willy Grandpa Joe and Larry The Head Ooompa Loompa Exit The Factory "Welcome Back" said Charlie Veruca Then Charged at Him "Your Dead" She Said as She Grabbed Charlie's Throat, Joe and Willy Restrain Her "Now Now Lets Not Plot Revenge Lets Go In" Said Willy as He Led All of Them Into The Factory But Behind Him The Three Rival Candy Makers Prodnose Fickelgruber and Slugsworth Follow Him


	2. Vermonicus K'nid and Billy Bonkerz

"I'm Hungry" said Augustus as He And The Group Went Around The Factory "Augustus SHUT UP!" said Violet, Slugsworth Fickelgruber and Prodnose Get Out a Holographic Telegram as a Bearded Man in A Top Hat Appears "So Your in The Factory" Said Billy Bonkerz "Yes You are Ready to Break in"Said Slugsworth Then Shortly After a Tank comes Crashing In And Bonkerz Hops Out "Ahh Good" Then Willy and The Group Notice and Run "Who Was That Guy" said Veruca "That was Billy Bonkerz" said Grandpa Joe "He Is The Overall Main Employer of The Three Rival Candy Makers" As They Continue The Run a Black Man Pops Up and Scares Bonkerz and His Goons after They Run he Turns to The Group While they are Scared at First They Stop Shuddering and Look More Confused "Who Are You" Said Mike "I Am Vermonicus K'nid Pronounced Var-Man-Ick-Us Kay-Nide" said Vermonicus "I Am A Alien", "What" Shouted Everyone But They All Decided To Travel On Along with Him


	3. Chocolitus's Rising

"Find Them" Said Billy Bonkerz as He and His Men Keep Searching "I Knew It" said Mike Teavee "Aliens Are Real","Don't Worry Im Here To Stop a Threat Wonka Will Accidentily Create" said Vermonicus, "No I Won't" said Willy But With a Splash Everyone Including Bonkerz and His Goons Look at The Ground "I Am Chocolitus Pronounced Choc-A-Lie-Tis" said a 7ft Monster Rising from The Ground "RUN" said Vermonicus, But Alas They All Split up In 4 Groups 1st Group Just Vermonicus 2nd Group Charlie and Veruca 3rd Group Willy Joe Augustus Violet Mike and Larry The Head Ooompa Loompa and The 4th Group Billy Bonkerz Slugsworth Prodnose and Fickelgruber, Charlie Wakes Up "Where Am i" He Said "Well Were in Some Area of The Factory" Said Veruca "You Have Been Asleep For 10 Minutes" Meanwhile Chocolitus Meets With Bonkerz "So You Want Us To Be Your Goons" Said Bonkerz "Of Course Bonkerz" said Chocolitus, The 5 ThEN Do a Evil Laugh.


	4. Charlie and Veruca

"Dang It Charlie" said Veruca as She Was Walking Down a Hall With Charlie They Had Gotten Into A Arguement After The Attack of Chocolitus "Oh Come on You Were The One Who Threw Our Chocolate Away" Said Charlie,"There They Are" said Slugsworth He and His Goons Have Spotted Them "Run" Said Charlie They Kept Running But When They Got Cornered A Small Squirrel Shows Up and Jumps on Slugsworth and His Goons after Being Ruffeld Up To Much They Ran off, The Squirrel Recongnized Veruca He Was The One She Tried To Grab But He Had Forgiven Her and Jumped on Her Shoulder, Then The 3 Walked Into The Chocolate Room and Saw Chocolitus Destroying Charlie's House "I WANT ANSWERS NOW" Said Chocolitus as he Pillaged Charlie's Parents and Grandparents Except Joe Were inside But After They Did Not Speak He Burned The House Down,"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Shouted Charlie as He Looked On At His House Burning Charlie Went to a Small Little Black Spot in The Ground "Charlie" Said Veruca Sadly "I'm Sorry" "SHUT UP" Said Charlie He Wanted To Be Alone "Charlie You Know I Just Want a Friend" Veruca Said,Charlie Started to Look More Sadder "I'm Sorry Veruca I Just Lost My Parents to a Big Giant Ugly Monster" They Both Looked at Eachother and Then Smacked Their Lips Against Eachother for 4 Seconds Before Pulling Away "That Was My First Kiss" Said Charlie "It Was Also Mine" Said Veruca But Then Chocolitus and His Goons Came Forward and The Pair Ran.


	5. The Group Reunites

"Mr Wonka Its Been 2 Hours Since Chocolitus has Attacked" said Grandpa Joe "I Know" Said Willy, Then The Group Encountered Charlie and Veruca Who Were Sitting Down Flirting "The Heck" said Mike "Dahh" said Charlie and Veruca as They Noticed Them "Don't You See We are Having a Moment" said Veruca Angrily at Them "Also Charlie's Parents and Other Three Grandparents Have Been Killed By Chocolitus

"What" said Grandpa Joe "This Can't Be" Meanwhile They are Using The Boat Only for Slugsworth Fickelgruber and Prodnose To Show up On Speedboats "Quick Go Faster" Said Charlie Willy Then Proceded To Go Faster and Threw Some Custard at Prodnose "What The" Prodnose Said He Set His Speedboat's Speed To Fast Only To Be Convered in Custard, Fickelgruber Quickly Tastes The Custard as He and Slugsworth Quickly Pursued Our Heroes But Charlie Managed to Make a Balloon Get Bigger and It Rickashayed Fickelgruber At Slugsworth and They Both Went Under Water "Hah That Takes Care of Them" said Violet "IDIOTS DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF" said Chocolitus With Bonkerz Quickly Following Him But With a Splash They Slipped and They Also Went Underwater


	6. Chocolitus's Plan

"So Boss Whats The Plan" said Billy Bonkerz "Well My Plan That we Sneak Up on Them Then We Invade The Town and Then The World After We Kill The Heroes Of Course" said Chocolitus,"So Let me Get This Straight" said Mike "Charlie's Parents and Other 3 Grandparents Were Killed by Chocolitus and Then Veruca Comforted Him and Then They Fell in Love" "Yeah Pretty Much" said Charlie Grandpa Joe Then Fainted "Well We Need a Leader" said Augustus "I Elect Charlie" said Veruca After a Arguement With Mike Charlie Became Leader But Before Long Chocolitus and His Men Invaded and Attacked The Group Violet Kicked Slugsworth Straight in The Nards Mike Used a Water Gun to Make Prodnose Slip Augustus Belly Flopped on To Fickelgruber After The Three Fled Bonkerz Quickly Went after Veruca But Charlie Intervened "Get Away from Her you Bully" Charlie Then Punched Him in The Face Making Him Flee Chocolitus After Seeing His 4 Idiotic Henchmen Flee He Decided To Flee aswell Because He Knew That 4 of The Heroes Proved To Be Good Fighters


	7. Chocolitus Attacks The Town

"YOU IDIOTS" said Chocolitus "NEVER TRUST A HUMAN TO DO A DEMON'S JOB" Chocolitus Then Fired His Hands Straight into The Town "What Was That" said Mr Turkentine The Teacher "I Don't Now" said Mr Salt "Thats It I've Had It We are Going to March To That Factory and Grab Wonka" said Turkentine as He Got up On a Car With a Sword Then Everyone in Town Grabbed Weapons and Marched To The Factory "WONKA" said Turkentine "He Want a Word With You" Then Chocolitus Burst out of The Factory Scaring Everyone Away "Oh No" said Charlie "Chocolitus has Escaped", "Mr Wonka Mr Wonka" said Oompa Loompa Larry "We Lost 6 Oompa Loompa's in Fudge Mountain" "Well Thats Not Really a Concern Chocolitus Must Be Stopped" then the Group Bursted Out of The Factory With Weapons and Fought Bonkerz and His Goons after A Squabble The Goons Fled "Charlie i Believe in You you Must Defeat Chocolitus" said Veruca "I Know" said Charlie after Staring at Eachother for a Minute They Kiss Then Charlie went Out with a Bomb and Threw it at Bonkerz They Then Fought Smacking Their Canes Against Eachother Before Bonkerz Fell into a Dumpster but Then Chocolitus Fired Fire at Charlie Blowing Him Up "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Shouted Everyone But Charlie Arised from The Rubble but Chocolitus has Fled a Few Minutes Before Veruca and Joe Ran Quickly Towards him and Hugged Him, Then Mr Turkentine was Fighting Slugworth Prodnose and Fickelgruber but He Fled after Chocolitus Appeared "CHARLIE BUCKET IS DEAD" Chocolitus said as He Stood his Foot on a Car as Everyone Cowered in Fear not Knowing Charlie was Still Alive


End file.
